Junto a ti
by cartr-fan
Summary: “No quiero que te preocupes, sé que aunque nunca lo admitas debes de estar muy preocupado... pero no es nada. Confía en mí, pase lo que pase saldremos adelante.” [extracto] FujixRyoma oneshot. Rated T por shounen ai


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi. Estoy usando sus personajes sin su permiso y no gano dinero por esto.

Summary: "No quiero que te preocupes, sé que aunque nunca lo admitas debes de estar muy preocupado... pero no es nada. Confía en mí, pase lo que pase saldremos adelante_."_ extracto FujixRyoma

* * *

**Junto a ti**

Por

Cartr-fan

_Querido Ryoma,_

_Espero que no te moleste que te diga 'querido Ryoma' pero es la primera vez que te escribo y no sabía cómo llamarte, ne. _

_En fin, sé que te parecerá muy extraño el que te escriba esta carta, pero hay algo que debo decirte, Ryoma. (me perdonarás el que diga tanto tu nombre, pero es que es tan lindo, incluso escrito me hace sonreír) Quiero que sepas que el otro día, mientras caminaba por la calle me acordé de ti y me puse muy feliz. Recordé aquella vez en el pasillo de la secundaria, cuando todavía no estábamos saliendo juntos y yo te ayudé porque habías botado todos tus libros por culpa de ese extraño pelirrojo. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sonrojaste? Te viste tan lindo... aunque no lo creas tuve que suprimir mis ganas de acariciar tu cabello y darte un beso en la mejilla._

_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, en estas pocas semanas que llevamos juntos hemos pasado por varias cosas, ne? Cada día te tengo más adentro de mi corazón, eres una de mis personas preferidas. Siempre te lo digo cuando nos vemos, pero una vez más nunca está de sobra: te quiero. Lo siento, sé que te incomoda el que te lo diga, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero Ryoma, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... No te molestes conmigo, es solo que no me gustaría que lo olvidaras... nunca lo hagas ¿ne Ryoma? Acuérdate de esto.. acuérdate de mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque sin importar nada lo único que jamás cambiará será eso.. ¿está bien?_

_No quiero que te preocupes, sé que aunque nunca lo admitas debes de estar muy preocupado... pero no es nada. Confía en mí, pase lo que pase saldremos adelante._

_Otra cosa que quería decirte era el asunto con Tezuka. Cada vez que trato de hablar sobre este tema contigo te pones de mal humor, pero ya es tiempo de que hablemos de esto. Ryoma, lee bien lo que voy a escribir porque es importante (y por favor no rompas la carta, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir) Yo nunca ame a Tezuka. Lo que sentía por Tezuka era algo totalmente diferente, y no me gusta que te sientas inferior a él. Tezuka es parte de mi pasado, ya te lo dije, la persona más importante para mí ahora eres tú. No espero que me hagas mucho caso, cuando nos veamos tendré que hacer más énfasis en esto._

_Ya se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir Ryoma. _

_Te quiero,_

_Fuji Syusuke_

_PD: Si alguna vez me llegas a extrañar mantén el collar que te di cerca a tu corazón. _

"Fuji ya estás listo?"

"Saa... solo déjame cerrar la carta"

"A quien le escribes? Echizen?"

"Sí"

"Le dijiste?"

"No, no quiero importunarlo, él está a punto de ganar el campeonato juvenil, no necesita una distracción más"

"---"

"Se lo diré yo mismo cuando todo termine, ne?"

"Fuji"

"Sí, Tezuka?"

"Vas a estar bien"

"Lo sé"

"Vas a salir bien de todo"

"Lo sé"

"Vas a regresar con Echizen sano y salvo"

Al escuchar estas palabras, lágrimas comienzan a correr por las mejillas de Syusuke Fuji.

_Echizen,_

_En este momento te debes de estar preparando para tu siguiente partido en el torneo juvenil_.

"saa... no esperaba llorar en este momento, gomen Tezuka"

"No te preocupes"

"Arigatou"

_Pero hay algo que debes saber. Antes que nada, bajo ninguna circunstancia regreses a Japón. Después de explicaré por qué._

"Ya nos tenemos que ir"

"Sí"

_En las dos semanas que llevas fuera, Fuji tuvo que dejar de practicar tenis debido a que le comenzaron a dar jaquecas. El doctor dijo que no había de qué preocuparse._

"Tezuka"

"Dime"

_Sin embargo las cosas se complicaron, lo que pensamos era producto del estrés resultó ser algo más grave. No te puedo dar los detalles exactos, pero lo que todos entendemos es que le han detectado un tumor cerebral._

"Crees que Ryoma consiga el título en el campeonato?"

_Hoy día a las cinco de la tarde van a operarlo, y va a estar internado por bastante tiempo porque la cirugía que le van a hacer es más delicada de lo habitual._

"Creo que Echizen tiene la habilidad para hacerlo"

_No te lo quiso decir porque pensó que te preocuparías y no podrías ganar el torneo._

"Yo también lo pienso"

_De todas formas para cuando leas esto Fuji ya va a estar en recuperación, no tiene caso que renuncies al campeonato. Ten en cuenta que a él no le gustaría que perdieses._

"Saa cuando regrese lo felicitaré, y lo más probable es que me vuelva a retar a un partido"

_Así que Echizen, gana, por lo que más quieras gana y luego regresa._

"pero aún falta mucho para que un novato como él me venza"

_Una última cosa_

"Ya nos tenemos que ir, verdad?"

_No dudes ni por un segundo_

"No si no es lo que quieres"

"Ne sí lo quiero... porque mientras más rápido me vaya..."

_Que Fuji te estará esperando cuando regreses._

"Más rápido estaré junto a él otra vez"

-fin-

* * *

A/N: Una idea al azar que se me ocurrió, no estoy muy segura de si tiene sentido o no, creo que está bastante confuso a pesar de que traté de hacerlo lo más claro posible. 

Me disculpo si está muy OOC, pero estaba tratando de representar cómo actuaría Fuji al enterarse de que tiene una enfermedad sumamente grave y tal vez no sobreviva.


End file.
